


【一个拉郎】谵妄

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Classical Music RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Crossover Pairings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 原作：音乐剧《拉赫玛尼诺夫》、《兰波》中文版“如果兰波和魏尔伦有达利那样的好朋友就好了。”
Relationships: Arthur Rimbaud/Paul Verlaine, Nikolai Dahl/Paul Verlaine
Kudos: 4





	【一个拉郎】谵妄

**Author's Note:**

> 没有情节，没有考据，有私设。  
> 

1.  
“精神……什么玩意？”  
男人回头，原本翘着的眼睛危险地眯了起来。  
“精神科医生。”西装笔挺的尼古拉斯·达利保持着礼貌的微笑，仿佛保罗·魏尔伦嘴里的酒气并未喷到他脸上，“简单地说，就是研究人的心理——”  
“滚。”  
“——好的！”  
达利高声答应着，向屋里迈了一步，把手里的皮箱和中提琴盒都撂在了桌上，并在魏尔伦愤怒、阴沉的目光里，不紧不慢地关上了他家的门。  
“这里不欢迎你。”魏尔伦疲倦地扭开脸，丢给他一个背影。  
“您会喜欢我的，魏尔伦先生，您将发现我待在这里会对您的创作非常有帮助。”  
鬼话连篇。  
魏尔伦向地上啐了一口，背过身去，暴躁地摇晃着手里的酒瓶子，试图把卡在瓶颈上的那一点儿酒都倒进嘴里，如久未进食的流浪动物一般贪婪地舔干净瓶口和手脖子上沾着的最后一点儿酒精。  
胳膊晃晃悠悠地垂下，酒瓶应声掉落，魏尔伦直接将它浑浑噩噩地一脚踢开，任它骨碌碌地在达利的注视中，滚到他的脚下。  
“这样可不好。”达利声音里依旧有十足的耐心，将空瓶子捡起来，规规矩矩立在了桌上。  
魏尔伦红着眼瞪他：“听不懂吗？我让你滚！”  
达利跟着清清喉咙：“听得懂。”  
“听得懂你就——谁他妈允许你坐下了……！”  
“多谢，魏尔伦先生！我们的相处一定会非常愉快的！”  
就是您家这面包…真够硬的。  
达利揉了揉腮帮子。

2  
自从达利医生强行住下，巴黎就开始下雨，没完没了地下雨。  
魏尔伦懒得出门，达利倒是在哪儿都很自在，终日坐在他家脏兮兮的沙发上翻着自己的笔记本。

“魏尔伦先生，我和您一样喜欢音乐。”几天后，达利终于放下了本子，“我会演奏中提琴！”  
魏尔伦低头稀释着鸦片膏。  
“‘音乐啊，音乐，永远是音乐！’这是您的诗。”说着说着，他把中提琴架了起来，循着诗句的节奏拨动着琴弦，乐声终于引得魏尔伦懒懒一瞥。  
“都是些垃圾。”  
“我不这么认为。”达利笑笑，耸了耸肩膀，站得板直，“您的诗歌很适合谱曲，我也曾经试着跟随韵律演奏过，没想到今天有这个荣幸，为您本人单独表演——”  
“我可没邀请你——”  
“——希望您喜欢！”  
魏尔伦把汤匙丢在了盘子里。

说实话，达利根本都还称不上会拉琴，琴声比破锯扯破柴还难听，结结巴巴、刺刺啦啦，好像那些蹩脚、庸俗、格律不通的烂诗，让魏尔伦极度不安、烦躁，脑子里又开始响起奇怪的声音……  
“够了！”他冲过去一把夺下达利的琴弓，“比我的诗还垃圾！”  
达利来不及说什么，赶紧捞回自己的琴弓，和琴一起小心翼翼地放回琴盒里去，脸色有点儿不好看。魏尔伦看着桌上的鸦片，突然也没了兴致。  
这人真他妈烦透了。  
“那，魏尔伦先生——”  
“又怎么了！”  
“其实…我除了爱好音乐之外，也爱好诗歌！”  
魏尔伦骂了句脏话。  
达利又来了劲，巴巴地从包里掏出一张叠得方方正正的稿子，郑重其事地展开：  
“很荣幸能在这里朗诵给您！请您指点！”  
“我可没——”  
“啊！”达利开了腔，就像一位歌剧演员，胸膛顶得高高的，“我爱巴黎！阳光明媚的巴黎，是多么地可爱！塞纳河——”  
“够了，这首诗也是垃圾。”魏尔伦疲倦地揉着眉心。  
“后面有升华的，魏尔伦先生！”  
达利看起来很认真，魏尔伦却气急败坏地抢过他的诗稿，粗暴地撕烂：“垃圾！垃圾！都他妈是垃圾！”  
达利没有阻止他，也没有任何受挫的样子，好像他早就预料到魏尔伦会这样做，平静得一塌糊涂。  
一时间，他们谁都没有讲话，只有窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥。  
魏尔伦站在满地碎纸片里，显得有些手足无措。他好像在想什么，眼圈逐渐泛红。沉默半晌，重重地叹了口气，拎上一瓶酒，向外走去。  
“还是拉你的破琴吧。”  
他停了一下，狠狠地撞上了门。

  
3  
他最终还是选择了在外浪荡、依然酗酒、几乎住在大麻俱乐部，却还是没学会无视总是跟在他身后的达利医生。

“…这个婊子！”一个妓女偷了他的酒。  
“您很气愤啊。”达利说。  
“妈的，总是这样。”酒里兑了水。  
“高浓度烈酒不利于身体健康。”达利说。  
“操！”没发生什么，他只是想骂。  
“这样可不好。”达利说。  
魏尔伦把酒瓶子砸碎在地上。

直到今天，他从玛尔蒂德家里走出来，一言未发。  
“今天不说点儿什么了吗，魏尔伦先生？”达利依然跟在他身后。  
“……你真他妈烦。”  
“您一直这样和愿意跟您真诚交流的人讲话吗？”  
“你应该知道你多讨厌。”魏尔伦阴沉沉地说。  
达利的声音却很轻快：  
“您跟兰波先生也这么讲话吗——”  
魏尔伦停住了脚。  
“——您说过您讨厌他…讨厌兰波先生。”  
不只是停下了，魏尔伦的肩膀在明显地一起一伏，和达利平静的问话形成了鲜明的对照。  
他突然的情绪波动已被那医生尽收眼底，魏尔伦很清楚，但他不想回头。  
“兰波已经死了。”他低声说道，接着加快脚步往前走，身后却又响起了达利的声音：  
“《彩画集》的手稿还没要回来吗？”  
魏尔伦又停下，这次他回头了。达利确实是那么看着他的，眼光很温和。魏尔伦的嘴唇在胡子下面不太明显地动了动，最终还是什么都没说。  
“你别老跟着我了。”他很烦躁，甩开他继续往前走，但达利手长脚长，三步并作两步就追了上来。  
“只要您愿意配合治疗，我就不需要这样整天跟着您。”  
魏尔伦哼了一声，气冲冲地跺了几步。  
“是！手稿没拿到！我也写不出诗！我就想喝酒喝死、吸大麻吸死、随便死在谁的床上，去他妈的诗人之王…你算什么东西，就觉得你那个什么狗屁治疗能治得了我？你以为你是上帝吗？但是上帝也救不了撒旦，我就该一个人下地狱！听明白了吗！”  
他的吼声如一块巨石砸碎在巴黎街头，却没有震动达利分毫。  
“再明白也没有了。”他点点头。  
“你明白个——操，你他妈这是在笑吗？！”  
“……没有，魏尔伦先生，但我很欣慰，”达利掩不住满眼热切地贴了上来，“您终于肯跟我进行实质性交流了，还提到了诗歌，这是一个很好的开始，证明我们的关系更近一步了——”  
“……去你妈的！”

4  
“治，治，治！”一进家门，魏尔伦就把帽子大衣全都扒下来，外套甩在一边，酒瓶子往桌上一撂，张开双臂对着达利，“治吧，你说怎么治就怎么治。”说着，又开始解衬衫扣子。  
达利举起双手：“魏尔伦先生，我们的治疗主要是以谈话的方式进行——”  
“想干点儿别的也行，我都随便。”魏尔伦上下打量他，就像丝毫未觉察到对方的突然僵硬，反而重新抄起酒瓶猛灌了几口，空着的手直接扯开了领口，“你要跟那帮警察一样先检查身体吗？你放心，我什么都见识过。”  
指头搭在了腰带上，一拨就能解开，几滴酒顺着他的下颌流下来，还有一些把他的胡子浸得湿漉漉的。达利的目光从胯下沿着他衬衫敞开的那条缝隙一路向上，停顿于胸口的伤疤，又那些反光的酒精上游移片刻，重新落在魏尔伦的眼睛上，一反常态地严肃：  
“您应当像对待诗歌的韵脚一样庄重地对待您自己。”  
魏尔伦看着他认真的样子，冷笑起来。他凑近达利，带着一股酒味儿浓郁的热气。他们几乎鼻尖抵住了鼻尖，但是达利没有任何躲闪。魏尔伦的身体还在向前倾，仰起脸，阴郁地压低了声音：  
“我只希望自己快点儿下地狱。”  
达利没有笑，就像魏尔伦不在他面前一样纹丝不动。  
“您是当世诗坛的楷模，年轻的诗人都渴望得到您的赏识和推介，您为什么会这么想呢？”  
“你相信这些屁话？！”魏尔伦的笑声从自己唇间直接送到达利的唇间，却只迎上他平静的瞳孔，不觉摇晃两下，拎着酒瓶子后退，“我知道自己……我活着，但我已经死了，比卢森堡公园的雕像死得还透。我还在写，但是每次印出来的全是他妈的一张张废纸。你没听到他们说的吗？‘魏尔伦就是一条巴黎街头脏兮兮的长毛狗’——这才是实话！写诗，我就是被诅咒的鬼；不写诗，我就是一条狗……”  
“为什么会这样呢？为什么会觉得自己写不出真正的诗了呢？”达利平静得近乎残酷。  
魏尔伦突然清醒了几分：“你的‘为什么’还真他妈的多…这是你那该死的治疗的一部分吗？”  
“算是吧。”精神科医生示意他坐在对面的沙发上。

5  
“就像现在这样，把你脑海中浮现出的词全部说出来，随便什么。”达利的声音丝绒一般温柔，魏尔伦无法不顺从地闭上眼睛。他还有点儿晕晕乎乎的，但众多词语已经涌了上来，壅塞在他的喉咙口。  
“……魏尔伦？”他犹犹豫豫地吐出第一个词。  
“就是这样。”达利轻轻鼓励他，远不似之前那样恼人。  
“威士忌、诗歌、波德莱尔……”  
“很好……”那医生似乎离他更近了，漫过来一阵他之前从未捕捉到的香味儿，和大麻一样一点点麻痹了他的神智，于是不由自主地想下去：  
“……大麻、睡莲、地狱、巴黎……”  
“继续……”  
“死亡、无言的心曲、玛蒂尔德……  
“——兰波。”  
他顿住。  
“兰波。”  
达利的声音如一阵细风拂过他耳边。  
“为什么写不出完美的诗来了呢？因为兰波先生吗？”  
“他把我这一辈子都毁了。”魏尔伦不安地蹙起眉毛，“我不想再提起他了。”  
“是您先想起他的，魏尔伦先生，您想起了他。您厌弃创作，是因为兰波先生吗？”  
“我厌弃一切。”  
“但您不仅没有结束自己的生命，这些年还为了兰波先生做了很多事。”达利说出的每一个字都凉凉的，和外面的雨一样丝丝渗进魏尔伦并没扣好的衣领缝隙中，“您保管了他的作品、四处联络出版他的诗集，是您让他在巴黎文坛声名鹊起；您在评论文章里慷慨无私地赞美他的诗才、珍视他所有的遗物，您把它们看得比您自己的性命都珍贵，以至于任何人都可以拿他的手稿来要挟您——”  
“别再说了！”魏尔伦大喊。  
达利果然不再说话。  
诗人将脸疲惫地埋在手里，雨打在窗户上劈劈啪啪，和达利的声音一样，仿佛有某种魔力一般……

伦敦的小阁楼里，他们两个人的诗作挨着放在桌上。兰波在批评他，用最恶毒的字眼，控诉着他的滥情、他的庸俗、他的懦弱。“你创作不出真正的诗歌了，诗人魏尔伦已经死了！”年轻的诗人反复强调着，掌心攥着他们的诗稿，指头毫不留情地拧断了他们的生活。贫困交加、除了灵感一无所有的日子里，他们一次又一次地争执，为了诗作、为了波德莱尔和一两个词语、为了他们的未来、为了他们自己，直到灵感也枯竭殆尽——在布鲁塞尔，魏尔伦终于掏出枪来。几枚子弹送不走自己，也留不住兰波。他的子弹和他的诗一样胆怯。  
“唯一的真话就这一句：回来。我想和你在一起，我爱你。如果你听见了这一切，你就会拿出勇气和真心。否则，我怜悯你。”  
魏尔伦曾经恨过他的怜悯，而这样怜悯着他的兰波也已经死了。他感到泪水从他的眼皮里渗出来，打湿了他的掌心。有人真的握住了他的手，抚过兰波留下的那些伤疤——羽毛笔扎的，小刀切开的、拳头一下下揍的、做爱时在砸落一地的酒瓶碎片上划的……每一条都在，或深或浅，依然灼痛。玛蒂尔德看到便嘲笑，他只能将那早已结成深色的伤口绝望地一次又一次暴露在她面前：“你看，这就是我们残酷的爱情！”她当然不懂，就像他永远不懂兰波。因此他不想回忆关于兰波的一切，只记得他在监狱里收到那册《地狱一季》时内心不愿承认而真实涌现的狂喜。封面上的作者名字被刮掉了，扉页上草草写着“献给保罗·魏尔伦”，但他知道那是谁、也知道那意味着什么。哪怕从那时起他便被判下地狱、注定终生忏悔，真正的诗歌却早已因此与他同在。

“魏尔伦先生，魏尔伦先生……”  
蓦地，他听见这样的呼唤，大概是兰波的声音，带着绝非巴黎人的口音，但兰波只有讽刺时才这么喊他，而这个声音没有半点儿尖刻，比起呼唤更像是安慰。他想应却发不出声音，猛地睁开眼睛，整个人已在沙发上蜷作一团。

雨停了。  
屋子里只有他一个人。

  
6  
“刚刚有人出去了吗？”魏尔伦问推门进来的克兰茨。  
“没有啊。”老妓女看起来喝了不少，也摇摇晃晃的，脱了衣服直接往他怀里钻，丝毫没有在意他脸上的眼泪。  
“那个达利呢？”  
“什么达利？”  
“就是最近整天跟着我的那个精神科医生，又高又瘦的，话特别多。”  
“没有人跟着您啊，魏尔伦先生。”克兰茨笑起来，牙齿发黄，“倒是您，成天醉醺醺的，就知道自己跟自己说话。”  
可能确实是喝多了……魏尔伦索性抱起瓶子，把剩下的酒全倒进了嗓子眼儿，辣得打了个寒噤。  
浑浑噩噩，原本敞开的衬衫被直接脱掉，他很快就会暖和起来。

第二天，他又在屋子里找了几个来回。达利医生没有回来取过东西，可是这里确实也没有了中提琴、皮箱子、别人的外套、笔记本、报纸和任何人的声音。只有他自己、地上的空酒瓶、妓女破了的吊带袜、散乱的稿件、脏兮兮的衬衫，还有干涸的鸦片膏。  
好在巴黎下了这么多天雨，终于出了太阳。魏尔伦拉开窗帘，让阳光照在乱糟糟的房间里，顺便晒晒自己浆糊一样的脑子。  
他很久没有这样清醒而爽朗过了。久违的光照中，魏尔伦想起春天的嫩芽、洁白的月光、整整齐齐的手稿、烟斗、速写画、兰波的眼睛、甚至是糟糕的中提琴演奏……这些他都见过，在落着雨的伦敦、在逐渐远离岸边的船上、在牢房中听着遥远的市声而流下眼泪的时候、在那些抄誊工整的手稿里——  
虽然此刻，他只能看到屋子里悬浮着的、半透明的灰尘。

阳光刺眼，他像一只旧居幽洞的蝙蝠侧脸躲开。一回头，竟看到达利回来了。这位啰啰嗦嗦的精神科医生与他来时一样穿戴得整整齐齐，站在门边准备与他告别。他走过去，第一次向他伸出了手。达利微笑着，再一次握住了他掌心上兰波留下的疤痕。  
“请再给我一次机会吧，魏尔伦先生。”热爱诗歌的医生请求，魏尔伦没有拒绝。他又看到那张叠得方方正正的诗稿，惊疑着分明自己早已将它撕碎的事实，而达利站定，郑重其事地开始了朗诵：  
“啊！我爱巴黎！阳光明媚的巴黎，是多么地可爱！”

真是一首蠢诗。  
魏尔伦忍不住笑了。  
再一眨眼。  
屋子里依然只有他一个人。

Fin.


End file.
